hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
I Spit on Your Grave 2 (2013)
I Spit on Your Grave 2 is a 2013 American rape and revenge horror film directed by Steven R. Monroe. Katie Carter (Jemma Dallender) is an aspiring model from Missouri who works as a waitress in a New York City restaurant. Desperate to update her modeling portfolio, she answers an advertisement offering a free photography session. She then meets three Bulgariansiblings, photographer Ivan (Joe Absolom) and his assistants Nikolai, known as "Nicky" (Aleksandar Aleksiev) and Georgy (Yavor Baharov), who becomes infatuated with Katie. She leaves the photo shoot after disagreeing with Ivan about a topless shot. Georgy later arrives at Katie's apartment and apologizes regarding the incident. Katie accepts his apology and is given a flash drive containing her photos. Before leaving, Georgy states that she can keep the pictures for her privacy, upload, or use the photos as she chooses. Later that night, Katie wakes up to find Georgy filming her and shoots him with an electroshock gun. Although Kate tries to escape, Georgy binds, gags and sodomizes her. Katie's neighbor, Jayson, arrives and tries to stop the rape but Georgy stabs and kills him. Georgy panics and calls both his brothers. Nikolai and Ivan later arrive and clean up all evidence of the crime. Ivan then force-feedsKatie ketamine, rendering her unconscious. Katie wakes and finds herself naked and handcuffed to a pipe in an old basement. The brothers relentlessly rape and torture her. She overpowers Georgy and escapes, but discovers that she is now in an unknown city. When she approaches Bulgarian police, she is taken into safe custody by Detective Kiril (Georgi Zlaterev), who informs her that she has been abducted to Bulgaria. After an interview, Detective Kiril hands her over to Ana (Mary Stockley), who claims to be from a rape crisis center but is really Nikolai and Georgy's mother. Katie is returned to the basement and Valko (Peter Silverleaf), a friend of the family's father, electroshocks her genitals then brutally rapes her, leaving her bloodied. Ivan then beats her. Katie is then placed in a box with her crucifix necklace and Valko's electroshock gun and buried alive. The ground beneath the makeshift coffin breaks and she falls into the sewer system below. Naked and hungry, Katie steals from a nearby church and is soon caught by priest Father Dimov (Valentine Pelka), who recognizes her as a rape victim. He gives her food, clothing, and a Bible. Katie approaches the U.S. Embassy, but leaves before going inside. Back at the church, Dimov offers support. As Katie goes back to the sewers, she leaves her Bible open for Dimov to read. After reading the passage "vengeance is mine", Dimov realizes that Katie seeks revenge against her rapists. Katie first steals money from Ana's house and buys clothes, weapons, and supplies. She lures Georgy into the sewers, captures him and hangs him by his arms on the wall. She tortures him with a large switchblade and smears fecal matter into his wounds to cause infection, then leaves him to a slow and painful death. Meanwhile, Dimov has contacted Kiril, who realizes that Katie is still in trouble. Both men aim to stop Katie from committing crimes to her rapists and to persuade her that she would have legal justice. At a nightclub, Katie laces Nikolai's drink with ecstasy. He runs to the bathroom where she drowns him in an unflushed toilet. The next day, Valko sees Katie during a church service and chases after her into the basement where Katie strikes him with a rock. When he regains consciousness, he is strapped to a metal bed fame. Katie electroshocks his genitals, puts a large plumber's snake into his mouth, turns it on and it snakes its way down into his throat. She then attaches electrical cables to the bed and rooter and electrocutes him. Ana finds her house has been burglarized. Later, Katie pushes Ana into the sewers and binds her in a box and forces her to watch Georgy die. Ivan realizes that Katie has escaped; she captures him, ties him to a table and tortures him by crushing his testicles before killing him. Kiril hears Ivan and Ana's screams and follows them to the sewers. During the torture, Ivan reveals that Ana is his stepmother, who herself was raped by her future husband, Ivan's father. Nikolai and Georgy were products of Ana's rapes. Katie understands Ana's sadistic nature and begins to torture Ana and Ivan, but at that moment Kiril arrives and holds his gun up to Katie. Ivan grabs and begins to strangle Katie, but Kiril shoots Ivan in the head, allowing Katie to escape. Ana, the sole survivor is arrested by Kiril for her part in her family's crimes. Katie arrives at the U.S. Embassy and the film ends.